mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Damon
Hikaru Damon is a teenager living in Roppongi, Tokyo. He is the grandson of the private detective Ryonosuke Damon and lives in his house by himself since the latter's dissappearance, working for the Yakuza to maintain living costs. Personality Hikaru is quiet and aloof to the point of being dismissive. He clearly seems to miss his dissappeared family members and can get rather clingy towards people who are willing to accept him. Hikaru likes to play video games to pass the time. It is hinted that the he spend at least 600 hours trying to beat one section of a particular video game. He is terrified of the Yakuza active in his neighbourhood, yet still works with them as a delivery boy in order to survive living on his own. It is later revealed that he is being blackmailed by the local clan's boss as well. History Hikaru's parents passed away when he was very young, leaving him to live with his grandfather, a private detective operating in the Tokyo area. Here, he met Risa Kayano, a young girl living at his grandfather's house. The two got along fine while Ryonosuke dedicated his life to studying the Rinju family. Around the time of the events of Act I, something hapenned to Risa Hikaru blames himself for. The Yakuza boss employing him seems to know of this and uses it to bribe him. A few weeks before the arrival of Walpurgisnacht, Esther Rinju showed up in Tokyo, heading towards the National Archives for more information on the Rinju family. Just like her sister Alice and Yuzuki Tokai would later do, Esther ended up at Ryonosuke's house. After discussing his findings with the older Rinju girl, Ryonosuke recieved a phone call about Risa. He immediately left afterwards and when he didn't return, Esther decided to stay with Hikaru and take care of him until his grandfather would return. Esther stayed with him for a few weeks, until she vanished again, being killed by Anisa Nobunaga as part of her scheme to break Alice. However, the older Rinju sister managed to leave behind a series of clues for her sister. Act II Hikaru has been living alone ever since, refusing to attend school. He survives by working for the local Yakuza as a delivery boy. One day, Hikaru was asked to deliver a box of Grief Seeds to headquarters. While the Yakuza clan seemed to be very awares of the Puella Magi situation, having a Puella Magi, Mai Ishimi amongst their ranks, and planned to use the Grief Seeds to kill an enemy clan, Hikaru didn't, and when he thought him dragging the box around would stand out too much, he decided to hide it at his house, in the room Esther used to stay in and deliver it at a later date. This is also when he discovered the bloody writings on the wall. A few days later, Hikaru is visited by Alice and Yuzuki, who wish to speak to his grandfather. While at first, Hikaru lies to them, telling them his grandfather would return shortly, her eventually revealed the truth about his grandfather to the stepsisters when Yuzuki helps him with his game and Alice mentions Esther. It is hinted that he lied to them in order to make them keep him company longer. Then, however, the Yakuza boss and his subordinates attack the house, demanding Hikaru to give the Grief Seeds to them immediately. Not wanting to endanger Alice and Yuzuki, Hikaru tries to hold them back, but the situation quickly devolves into a full-blown crisis, resulting in Yuzuki facing off with Mai and Alice helping Hikaru to run away. Yuzuki manages to defeat Mai and the mobsters and the trio flees to Akiko Murakami's apartment, however Hikaru's house burns down in the process. When Alice and Yuzuki decide to return to Mitakihara, Akiko decides to take Hikaru in with her. Alice swears to contact him again, however, knowing that he knows more than he told her already. Trivia *Despite being alone a lot, Hikaru does have some online friends. Two of Hikaru's online friends are called "AoiMori" and "ShizuNinja". *Hikaru claims that no one has come to request his grandfather's services in four years, even though the latter's website is still online. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters